Many existing musical devices such as portable stereo systems and portable karaoke systems have speakers for reproducing sound that is enjoyed by the performer, an audience or both. Such systems either have attached speakers (built-in) or detached speakers connected by a cable or wirelessly. When the music system is projecting music to an audience, there is no way to adjust the directionality of the speakers when they are attached. For example, both speakers are typically aimed directly towards the front of the music system (e.g. parallel and perpendicular to an imaginary flat front surface of the music player). This limits the dispersion of the sound and concentrates the sound on a few people preferably directly in front of the music system. When detached speakers are provided, often, the users will position the speakers at an angle towards the audience to affect the dispersion/divergence of the sound from the speakers, but this is not possible with built-in speakers.
When the same music system is used in a more private arrangement, it is desired that the speakers angle inwardly, directing the sound at a single person such as the karaoke performer when the music system is a karaoke system. Again, this is not possible with build-in speakers since they are positioned to direct sound in a straight line and not concentrate the sound towards the performer. In systems that have detached speakers, often the performer will angle the detached speakers inwardly toward the performer.
For many reasons, it is desired to have attached speakers to reduce wire clutter, keep components together, lift the speakers off from the floor, etc. It is also desired that the speakers be aimed correctly at the audience and/or performer.
What is needed is a music system that has attached speakers that direct sound outwardly to an audience or, when rotated towards the performer, concentrate sound towards the performer.